Es Solo Un Convivio
by Tink-Tink Ama
Summary: el momento que neji había estado postergando durante mucho tiempo había llegado: tenia que conocer a los padres de tenten...


*TINK-TINK AMA*

 _ **ES SOLO UN CONVIVIO**_

 _ **Creo que no hace falta aclarar de Naruto no me pertenece, de ser así, Neji viviría y estaría con Tenten.**_

 _ **Disfruten por favor.**_

Aquel jueves, el timbre sonó alertando a todos los estudiantes, la hora del descanso y del almuerzo, todos los chicos y chicas salieron de sus respectivos salones de clases, llenando de un momento a otro los pasillos de la universidad de un montón de gente yendo de aquí para allá.

De una de las tantas aulas del lugar, salieron 4 chicos conversando; Neji Hyūga, Rock Lee, Sai y Shikamaru Nara. Se abrieron paso entre el mar de gente para llegar a sus casilleros, Shikamaru dejo dentro del suyo un pesado y gordo libro de pasta verde oscuro, cerro la puertecilla y se recargo en el mismo bostezando.

\- que aburrida es la clase del profesor Kakashi- dijo cruzándose de brazos

-no es tan malo- respondió Lee – me gusta las explicaciones que da

-si a eso le llamas explicar- respondió el chico Nara- además deja demasiada tarea, esos trabajos escritos son… - rodo los ojos- excesivos- Lee y Sai rieron

-hablando de tarea- hablo Lee- oye Neji ¿me podrías ayudar este sábado a estudiar para el examen de la profesora Anko? – Neji quien estaba ocupado buscando algo en su casillero, poca atención había puesta en la conversación de sus compañeros, pero si había escuchado la pregunta de Lee, estaba a punto de responder cuando una voz femenina le interrumpió y de paso capto su total atención.

-lo siento Lee, pero este sábado Neji estará ocupado- todos voltearon a ver a la chica de ojos cafés y cabello castaño, la cual era la novia oficial del Hyūga. Venia acompañada de su mejor amiga y novia de Shikamaru: Temari

\- ¿a qué te refieres Tenten? ¿Van a tener una cita?- pregunto Lee

-algo así- respondió con una sonrisa- el punto es que no podrá ayudarte este sábado- ella se colocó a un lado de su novio, quien le preguntaba con la mirada a que se refería, que el recordara, no tenían ningún compromiso para ese día,

Temari y Shikamaru se alejaron un poco de los demás, para conversar a solas. Lee se entristeció, pero comprendió, era normal que la pareja quisiera pasar tiempo juntos, pero Neji no era el único genio de la clase, volteo la vista a Shikamaru, parecía ajeno a las palabras que su novia le decía, Temari parecía molesta _"¿y cuando no"?_ pensó. Ella tenía su brazo izquierdo cruzado sirviéndole de soporte a su brazo derecho, el cual tenía elevado extendiendo su dedo índice hacia arriba, mientras Shikamaru se miraba fastidiado, quizás Shikamaru tampoco era la mejor opción.

Volvió la vista a Neji y Tenten, ella acariciaba la mano de su novio y jugaba con sus dedos. Suspiro otra vez, aunque debía admitir que hacían una hermosa pareja, la mayoría de las personas de la universidad opinaban lo mismo. Al poco tiempo Temari paso junto a su novio del brazo, con una sonrisa en la cara, al parecer su enojo había desaparecido por completo, quien sabe cómo.

-¿no van a almorzar?- pregunto la chica rubia a los otros

-si- respondió Sai, Lee le siguió de igual modo tomando sus cosas empezando a caminar, Neji también intento hacer lo mismo, pero su novia nuevamente le detuvo

-amm… nosotros vamos en un momento- dijo Tenten ante una nueva mirada de extrañeza por parte de Neji, Temari le sonrió a Tenten, parecía que ella ya sabía lo que tramaba su amiga. Una vez que quedaron casi solos en el pasillo, Neji hablo.

\- ¿ya habíamos quedado en salir este sábado?- pregunto con cierto temor, si había olvidado algo importante Tenten le dejaría de hablar en mucho tiempo.

-no- suspiro aliviado- es solo que…- comenzó a notarse nerviosa, eso extraño a Neji- quisiera pedirte un favor especial…

-lo que quieras- respondió el inmediatamente, Tenten se sintió tan feliz al escuchar esa respuesta. -¿Qué es?

-bueno, mañana viernes, mi hermano y su esposa vendrán de visita para el cumpleaños de mi papá que es el sábado- explico, Neji escuchaba atento- mi mamá hará una pequeña reunión para celebrarlo.

-bien- respondió el

Tenten se acercó a él para abrazarlo, él la recibió cobijándola entre sus brazos, dio unos pasos atrás hasta quedar recargado el su casillero con Tenten recargada en su pecho, la verdad no le extrañaban esos arrebatos cariñosos por parte de ella, ya estaba acostumbrado, simplemente se dejaba hacer, en público ya que estando solos, era totalmente diferente.

\- aun no me has dicho el favor que querías que te hiciera- dijo Neji, Tenten levanto la vista, se removió en su pecho volviendo al nerviosismo.

-es que… llevamos un año de novios y…

-un año y dos meses- interrumpió el

-si- dijo en una pequeña risa- ¿no crees que un año y dos meses es suficiente tiempo para que ya mi mi familia pueda conocerte?

Neji bajo la mirada para verle.

-¿quieres que valla a esa fiesta para que conozca a tu familia?- Tenten sonrió a modo de respuesta.

La petición de su novia, no la vio venir, lo tomo por total sorpresa. No es que la noticia le molestara, amaba a Tenten, y estaba seguro de querer más de un noviazgo con ella, el veía su vida realizada al lado de ella, tantas veces se había imaginado ya casado con ella. Es por eso que él siempre tomaba todo con seriedad en su relación, de hecho él, al mes de iniciar su noviazgo ya la había presentado con su familia, para sorpresa de todos, allí es cuando se dieron cuenta de que él iba en serio con ella y a la segura, pero era más que extraño que él aun no conociera los padres de Tenten, hasta ridículo.

Por más que quisiera negarlo, tenía que admitir que hasta la fecha no había conocido a la familia de su novia; por miedo, sentía nervios al tan solo pensar en encontrarse frente a su suegro preguntándole cuales eran las intenciones de él con su hija. Trago saliva pesadamente al imaginar la escena.

-¿Neji? –Llamo Tenten- ¿verdad que si iras?

\- yo…

-¡no puedes decirme que no otra vez!- interrumpió ella al ver las intenciones de una negativa por parte de el- ya lo has hecho muchas veces y no es justo, yo ya pase por esto con tu familia, no me negué cuando me pediste que fuera a conocerlos, y siempre que te pido que conozcas a mis padres te niegas alegando que tienes otros asuntos o que no puedes.

Neji permaneció callado no tenía defensas ante las acusaciones de la chica, era cierto, ya varias veces le había pedido que fuera a su casa, pero el nerviosismo siempre ganaba terreno en su cabeza, imaginándose un sinfín de situaciones, humillantes, ridículas y envergonzantes donde él era el protagonista. También era cierto que no era justo, la chica ya había pasado por eso, pero fue totalmente diferente, porque ella siendo tal cual, se había ganado rápidamente el cariño de su familia, lo cual era extraño ya que la familia Hyūga, era tan seria y sobria mientras la chica era una chispa de espontaneidad, _"raro"_ pensó él.

Pero quien no podía sucumbir ante esa sonrisa y esa actitud positiva ante todo, él mismo había caído en ese juego maravilloso, ¿cómo podían los demás resistirse?

Ella se separó de él, mirándolo fija y decididamente.

-escúchame bien – tomo la misma posición que momentos atrás había tomado Temari con Shikamaru – te voy a dar una última oportunidad, si no vas a conocer a mis padres este sábado, entonces ¿para qué seguir? Aquí dejamos todo, terminamos y cada quien por su camino- sentencio, Neji palideció inmediatamente, no podía, Tenten no podía terminar con él.

Un pánico le invadió de pronto todo su ser, no se imaginaba sin Tenten ni un solo día de su vida, pero aunque sabía que ella lo amaba, se veía totalmente decida y primero muerto, por el padre de ella, antes que perderla por cobarde.

La tomo de las manos y la acerco a él para responder.

-está bien iré- suspiro- iré a conocer a tu familia- Tenten sonrió ampliamente y se lanzó a abrazarlo.

-gracias Neji, eres el mejor

- _"ya veremos que dicen tus padres"-_ pensó él.

Ahora se encontraba en su coche, estacionado casi escondido, a una cuadra de la casa de Tenten, de donde se escuchaba un alegre alboroto, la puerta delantera y la barda estaban adornados con globos y flores dedicadas al anciano festejado, algo de música se escuchaba dentro y mientras tanto sus nervios aumentaban. Apretó el volante con fuerza y movía constantemente su pie derecho, era una suerte que el auto estuviera apagado, si no, hubiera sufrido un accidente por su nerviosismo.

Su celular sonó ante una llamada entrante, era Tenten, contesto después de calmarse un poco.

-hola

\- oye ¿Dónde estás? No me digas que te arrepentiste – escucho la voz seria de ella.

-no ya casi llego, estoy ahí en dos minutos- respondió el tratando de visualizar algo en la casa de ella.

-más te vale- dijo Tenten- te voy a esperar en la puerta – y colgó sin darle tiempo de responder, él rápidamente tiro el celular al asiento de al lado, encendió el auto y lentamente acelero haciendo de cuenta que apenas llegaba allí, Tenten salió mirando a los lados tratando de visualizarlo, cuando vio sus coche gris, sonrió aliviada de que el cumpliera su promesa.

Neji tomo su celular metiéndolo a la bolsa de su pantalón, se dio una última mirada en el espejo del coche, anticipando cualquier mancha en la cara, rastro de comida en su dentadura o la presencia de alguna mucosidad en su nariz. Al saber que todo estaba bien, tomo la caja de regalo del asiento de atrás y salió a encontrarse con ella, quien le recibió con un abrazo y un beso. Él la miro de pies a cabeza, estaba preciosa y delicada con ese vestido rosado ajustado en el pecho, tirantes anchos, falda de tul y unos flats con unas cintas en los tobillos.

-espero vestir de acuerdo a la ocasión- comento él, vestía un pantalón negro de mezclilla, una camisa blanca, un chaleco gris y unos zapatos negros con suela blanca, moderno, juvenil y elegante. Sí que se había roto la cabeza buscando un buen atuendo.

-estas perfecto –ella tomo su mano- ¡vamos!- lo jaloneo de repente, la puerta se abrió, dejándole ver el hogar de su novia, al cual nunca había ingresado, una sala amplia llena de fotos por doquier, cuadros vista oriental, lo principal: el enorme letrero de "Feliz Cumpleaños Papá" colgado de una esquina de la pared a la otra. Noto una pecera en una mesilla con dos peces dorados y una gran foto familiar arriba de la chimenea.

Tenten no le soltaba de la mano, agradecía eso, pero no había nadie en la sala, todo el barullo y cuchucheo se escuchaba en la cocina y en el pequeño jardín de atrás a donde Tenten lo llevo, dos hombres y un niño pequeño conversando alegremente.

-¿listo?- pregunto ella y antes de que respondiera lo jaloneo de nuevo- ¡familia! Quiero presentarles a Neji, él es mi novio – la última parte la dijo con más que ternura.

La vista de todos los presentes se posó en la pareja o más bien en el chico, quien quedo en silencio unos cuantos segundos, sintiendo la mirada de todos ellos, reacciono rápidamente haciendo un reverencia y saludando cortésmente.

-buenos días, es un placer conocerlos al fin- dijo y hasta el mismo se sorprendió de no sonar nervioso.

-así que tú eres el novio de mi hermanita- dijo un hombre de al parecer 30 años acercándose a él para estrecharle la mano- que bueno que te conocemos, ya estaba pensando que mi hermana tenía un novio imaginario- dijo carcajeándose y ganándose una mirada de enojo por parte de Tenten, después se acercó a ella y le apretó la mejilla – es broma _"cookie". -_ Tenten no hiso mas caso, volvió con Neji.

-él es mi sobrinito- dijo con cariño apretando las mejillas del niño

-mucho gusto- dijo el pequeño extendiendo la mano hacia Neji, quien la estrecho asombrándose de los muy buenos modales del infante. Después la presencia de otro hombre se hiso presente, Tenten lo acerco al hombre y el sintió los nervios nuevamente.

-y él es mi papa- Neji sintió prontamente un enorme peso en los hombros, trato de mantener la mirada con el señor pero se le dificultaba mucho, trato de parecer sereno mientras le extendía el regalo.

-feliz cumpleaños señor- su voz le fallo dejando salir un notorio "gallo" aclaro su garganta inmediatamente y siguió hablando- espero que sea de su agrado.

-ho, no era necesario que trajeras esto muchacho- dijo seriamente. Aunque sin enojo o disgusto en su tono de voz- gracias por venir, ya tenía ganas de conocer al novio de mi hija- Tenten le sonrío. – Si me disculpan, llamare a tu madre para que vengan- dijo pasando de lado y golpeando levemente su hombro con el de Neji quien solo se quedó quieto.

Tenten se le acerco más susurrándole con una gran sonrisa

-¿ves? todo salió muy bien- dijo abrazándose a su cuello, mientras él no estaba muy convencido. Pero por el momento se resignó a abrazar a su novia y besar dulcemente su mejilla, de repente el sonido de una cámara fotografía disparándose le alertó, ambos voltearon a ver, encontrándose con dos mujeres, una sosteniendo una bandeja con bocadillos y otra con una cámara digital en las manos, ambas sonrientes.

-ho, Neji ellas son mi mama y mi cuñada- amabas mujeres le saludaron cortes y amablemente. Después de las presentaciones se sintió más relajado. En todo el resto de la reunión fue tratado como uno más de ellos y cada vez entraba en más confianza, tanto que ahora conversaba con su cuñado en una de las sillas del comedor, mientras las mujeres, Tenten incluida, estaban en la cocina preparando lo que sería la comida. El sobrino de Tenten veía televisión dentro de la casa y su suegro desde hace rato que no lo veía.

Cabe mencionar que después de que se saludaron no hubo más oportunidad de dirigirse la palabra, o quizás si la hubo…

El hermano mayor de Tenten era tan amigable como ella, además de muy parecidos físicamente, bien podrían haber sido gemelos.

-y desde hace 10 años que vivo en Estados Unidos, allá conocí a mi esposa- Neji asentía ligeramente mientras su cuñado seguía hablando. Después de un rato la comida estuvo lista y la madre de Tenten invito a todos al comedor, Neji busco con la mirada a Tenten, pidiéndole que se sentara junto a él, ella entendió perfectamente y acaricio su mano por debajo de la mesa.

Cuando cada quien tuvo su pato servido, todos los restantes tomaron asiento,

-bueno espero que les guste – menciono la madre de Tenten- disfruten- Neji tomo con el tenedor un trozo de carne, con intenciones me meterlo a su boca, levantó el brazo y abrió su boca al momento que el hombre festejado hablo.

-pero antes demos gracias – dijo el padre de Tenten, todos bajaron la cabeza y cerraron los ojos en silencio, demasiado tarde Neji había escuchado, ya que hiso su movimiento tan rápido que la porción de comida ya estaba en su boca, nerviosamente y esperando que nadie se diera cuenta disimulo e imito la acción de los demás presentes, mientras tragaba pesadamente el trozo casi entero de carne por su garganta.

Segundos después todos levantaron su cabeza, empezando, ahora sí, a comer.

-Neji ¿Qué te parece el estofado? -pregunto su suegra.

-esta delicioso

-me alegra que te haya gustado- sonrió- ya que Tenten lo preparo- Neji miro a su novia a un lado.

-¿enserio?- Tenten se encogió de hombros sonriendo.

-no solo soy una cara bonita- dijo con "modestia" todos los presentes rieron.

-así que Neji- se escuchó la voz de su suegro, volteo rápidamente hacia él prestando total atención. -¿a qué se dedican tus padres? –inicio con las sesión de preguntas, Neji se aclaró la garganta antes de hablar.

-mis padres son dueños de una cadena de hoteles

-¿hoteles? – El hombre entrecerró los ojos- ¿Qué clase de hoteles?

-hoteles de lujo, de cinco estrellas- respondió aclarando la duda del hombre

-wooow, ¿entonces tu familia es de dinero?- pregunto el hermano de Tenten, su esposa a su lado le golpeo con el codo- es solo una duda- respondió y una vez que la vista de los demás se apartó de él, le sonrió a su hermana mostrándole sus dos pulgares arriba, ella solo negó levemente.

-¿Cómo es que son novios desde hace un año…?- empezó nuevamente el padre de Tenten.

-un año y dos meses- respondió en automático, ganándose una mirada de desconcierto y enfado por parte del hombre a la cabeza del comedor- disculpe. – su suegro cerro los ojos dos segundos y continuo y junto sus manos recargando sus codos en la mesa.

-¿Cómo es que siendo novios por un año dos meses hasta ahora te conocemos?- pregunto con la mirada bien puesta sobre el chico- ¿tus intenciones son serias con mi hija o solo quieres jugar con ella?

-¡papá! – se exalto

-es solo una duda- su hijo rio un poco.

Neji sintió de pronto un enorme golpe de valor salido de quien sabe dónde, quizás de la fuerte unión de manos entre él y Tenten bajo la mesa.

-Puedo asegurarle señor que mis intenciones con Tenten son por demás serias, ella para mí es muy especial, lo más importante. Cada día agradezco al cielo por haberla cruzado en mi camino, la vida me dio la oportunidad de estar con ella y no pienso desaprovecharla. Y si no nos habíamos podido conocer hasta el día de hoy, es porque simplemente no se había dado la oportunidad de hacerlo. Por razones del negocio de mis padres, yo, como futuro miembro de la misma tengo que empezar a ser participe de los asuntos relacionados con ello. Asegurando mi futuro – tomo más fuerte la mano de Tenten posando la unión sobre la mesa a la vista de todos- y el de Tenten, ya que en un futuro no muy lejano, la imagino a mi lado no solo como mi novia, -suspiro mirando más fijamente los ojos achocolatados de su suegro – la amo y quiero pasar el resto mi vida con ella.

Un total silencio se presentó después de esas palabras, Neji mismo se sorprendió de lo fácil que había sido soltar ese dialogo, pero lo disimulo muy bien, de hecho no le importó mucho. En cuanto a Tenten estaba con la boca más que abierta y los ojos un tanto llorosos, se había quedado casi sin aliento y su cara demostraba en sus mejillas rosadas y sus labios sonrientes lo agradecida que estaba por esas palabras.

Su hermano, su cuñada, su sobrino y su madre, solo miraron enternecidos la escena, ahora esperaban impacientes la respuesta del jefe de la familia, quien mantuvo la misma posición y mirada en todo momento. Después miro a Tenten, después volvió con Neji, cerró los ojos suspirando sonoramente. Se levantó de su asiento, posicionándose a un lado de Neji quien le seguía con la mirada. El padre de Tenten le hiso un ademan con la mano, indicándole que se le levantara, el Hyūga le obedeció, con incertidumbre se levantando también, percatándose de la leve sonrisa que existía en el rostro de los demás presentes.

Miro el rostro de su suegro, su rostro severo se fue distorsionando por otro más diferente, su ceño ligeramente fruncido cambio por uno liso, sus ojos serios brillaron con más ahínco, aunque no demasiado, y sus labios se alargaron un poco dejando ver una tenue sonrisa. Neji no entendía nada de nada. Cuando estaba por preguntar qué es lo que sucedía sintió unos grandes brazos estrechándole el cuerpo, el padre de Tenten le abrazaba tan cálidamente que tuvo que mirar a su novia buscando una respuesta a todo el torbellino de locura e incertidumbre que abarcaba al lugar, ella solo sonrió aún más.

-eso es todo lo que quería escuchar- dijo su suegro separándose de él y tomándolo de los hombros para mirarlo a los ojos.- bienvenido a la familia- Neji sintió una paz increíble en su interior acompañada de una enorme alegría y satisfacción, suspiro quedamente para después sonreír a su manera a su oficial suegro, le molestara a quien le molestara. Tenten se levantó más que alegre y abrazo a su padre.- espero que la hagas muy feliz- le dijo a Neji

-delo por hecho- respondió más que seguro.

-bueno –hablo su hermano- si es oficial que son novios y algo más… creo que sería conveniente que las dos familias completas se conocieran, tal vez en uno de esos elegantes hoteles de tu familia Neji.- se ganó una mirada desaprobatoria por parte de las tres féminas presentes- es solo un comentario.

Neji rio un poco y leve

-de hecho se inaugurará uno nuevo en París dentro de tres semanas, me parece que es la ocasión perfecta- dijo Neji abrazando por la cintura a Tenten- no sé qué opinen ustedes- miro intercaladamente a sus suegros

-por nosotros está perfecto- dijo rápidamente la mama de Tenten, estaba más que entusiasmada por la idea de viajar

\- siempre a querida ir a Francia- le susurro Tenten a Neji

-bueno está decidido, ahora continuemos con la comida- dijo el padre de Tenten- ¡es mi cumpleaños y merezco ser festejado! – tomo asiento seguido de Neji y Tenten.

El festejo siguió más tranquila y en más confianza, entre rizas, bromas, planes y anécdotas. La familia de Tenten era de los más acogedora, humilde y natural, ahora entendía de donde ella había sacado ese lado tan simpático. Había sido acogido como uno más entre ellos y estaba muy agradecido. Formar parte de ellos era increíblemente satisfactorio, por el encuentro próximo de familias no se preocupaba, si la familia Hyūga había aceptado a Tenten antes, era claro que también simpatizarían con la familia de ella, incluso con su hermano quien a veces hablaba de más.

Después de la comida siguieron con las charlas, los juegos y el momento de abrir los regalos. En el momento que abrió el que le había traído Neji, sus ojos se abrieron de par en par, mostro a todos, su obsequio: una jersey de local de su equipo favorito de futbol "Los Empacadores De Green Bay"(*) dicha información se la dio Tenten cuando le pregunto sobre que debía regalarle para quedar bien.

-ho chico esto es increíble, ¡es una jersey original!

-sí y dele la vuelta

Las sorpresas para el cumpleañero no acababan, al voltear la camiseta se podían distinguir unas cuantas frases de apoyo, felicitaciones y demás hacia él y después el montón de firmas distorsionadas.

-¡esta autografiada!

-sí, -asintió- justo ayer, el equipo se hospedó en uno de nuestros hoteles y conseguí unas cuantas firmas, no son de todo el equipo pero por lo menos conseguí las de Aaron Rodgers (**) y Clay Matthews (***) pero…

-¡hijo mío!- el hombre se abrazó una vez más a él al borde del llanto alegre. El simplemente se dejó hacer como lo hacía cuando su novia tenía esos arrebatos de amor con él.

Ese encuentro con los padres de su novia no había salido tan malo, tuvo nerviosismo e incertidumbre al principio pero ahora entendía qué no tenía nada que temer, solo era un convivio.

 _ **Hola de nuevo. Regrese con un nuevo fic que me surgió de repente, quise hacerlo más corto pero por más que intenten no podía dejar de escribir, mientras lo hacía me venían a la mente más detalles y situaciones que podían entrar aquí, pero como siempre ustedes tienen la última palabra. Solo espero que les haya gustado aunque sea un poquito.**_

 _ **Por favor lean mis otros fics, aunque sea para pasar el rato, yo estoy leyendo mucho NejiTen ahora y esperando las actualizaciones de varios fics que me han capturado por completo. Ayer precisamente que termine de escribir este One Shot y como recompensa espero recibir uno que otro review sobre este cap. Aunque mi deseo seria que al fin, de una u otra forma se realizara el Canon en el NejiTen, ese si sería mi regalo de cumpleaños, de navidad, de san Valentín y de todas las celebraciones de todo el año :)**_

 _ **Por otro parte no podía dejar de incluir el futbol americano, el cual es mi deporte favorito y más ahora que se acerca la temporada, podrán imaginarse porque incluí ese equipo, si, es mi favorito**_

 _ **(*) Los Empacadores De Green Bay- The Green Bay Packers, uno de los equipos más longevos y más representativos de ese deporte en E.U.A. y mí favorito**_

 _ **(**) Aaron Rodgers, es el QB del mismo equipo, uno de los mejores en toda la liga y uno de los mejor pagados.**_

 _ **(***) Clay Matthews Linebacker de G.B. unos de los jugadores más valiosos del equipo, aparece mucho en comerciales y programas. Aparte de que me encanta su carisma.**_

 _ **Bueno nos leemos luego**_

 _ **BA-BAY**_


End file.
